Golfers typically carry a set clubs in a golf bag with the club handles inserted into the bag. This causes the heads to extend out of the open end of the bag, and when the bags are moved from place to place, the heads repeatedly strike and batter each other. This also occurs when clubs are removed and inserted into the bag. xe2x80x9cSockxe2x80x9d types of golf club covers have been constructed particularly for protecting the woods. These socks generally have an elastic neck on them to hold them in place over the wood when it is in the bag. They are readily and easily removed from the woods. In some cases, a draw string type of fastener is employed to secure the cover over the head and to prevent it from being accidentally dislodged. However, most head covers are now independent from each other.
A protective cover for putters, in particular, is desirable since these are the shortest clubs in the bag and are repeatedly struck and battered. Moreover, putters are often very expensive and have very elaborate finishes. In addition, some golf putters have heads made of soft steel, brass or other material that is readily scratched, dented and scuffed. Thus, protection for putters is highly desirable.
This invention is directed to an improved golf club cover with a detachable divot repair tool. All golfers should carry a divot repair tool so that they can repair ball marks on the greens. However, it is often a distraction to carry the repair tool in your pocket. The present invention provides a golfer a convenient method of carrying a divot repair tool with the putter when going to the green where the divot repair tool is needed.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of this invention, a golf club cover has a body portion that is L-shaped or longitudinal to cover the head of a putter. Located on the outer surface of the body is means for attaching a divot repair tool. In a preferred embodiment, the outer surface of the cover body includes a plurality of slits such that a first slit can receive a first end of a divot repair tool and a second slit can receive a second end of the divot repair tool. In another embodiment, the outer surface of the cover body includes a first portion of a hook and loop fastener and the divot repair tool has a second portion of a hook and loop fastener such that the divot repair tool can be readily attached to the outer surface.